Catch me before I sink
by WatchMeSailAway
Summary: Quelques mois après que Edward eut quitté Bella dans Tentation, il arrive à celle-ci quelque chose d'horrible .... Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1:Départ et souffrance

Fanfiction sur Twilight.Livre.

Quelques mois après que Edward eut quitté Bella dans Tentation, il arrive à celle-ci quelque chose d'horrible ...

Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.

Chapitre 1: Départ et soufffrance

P.D.V. de Bella

4 mois. 4 mois, 122 jours et des milliers d'heures, de minutes et de secondes difficile à vivre depuis qu'il est partit. Chaque moment semble être comme le parcours du

combattant. Il ne voulait plus de moi. Et je ne lui en voulais pas. Après tout, quelle stupidité, un vampire aussi magnifique et irréel comme lui qui tomberait

amoureux d'une humaine banale, maladroit et idiote comme moi ! Je savais que ce n'était qu'un rêve impossible, mais qui avait parut être tellement vrai au début ...

Depuis, je me forçe à vivre. Pour Charlie. Je remercie le ciel que Renée ne fût près de moi, car ma carcasse sombre et vide aurait pourrie son univers ensolleilé et rempli.

Je ne mangeais plus, ou seulement quand Charlie me forçait. Je n'écoutais plus de musique, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer à cause d'elle. Je n'étais plus humaine.

Un zombie. J'avais d'ailleurs presque leur teint, si ce n'est que le mien était couvert de cernes dû au cauchemars qui me flanquaient des insomnies. J'avais maigri.

Presque 8 kilos. Je ne vivais plus, je ne respirais plus, je ne pensais plus. Sans lui.

Charlie me menaçant de m'envoyer à Jacksonville si je ne me réveillais pas, je décidais de lui montrer une façade enjouée.

" Papa ? Il y a des lycéens de ma classe qui font une fête ce soir. Il y aura aussi Jessica, Lauren et d'autres. Je peux y allez ?", lui demandais-je.

Il me regarda d'un air ébahi. Apparemment, je n'avais vraiment pas dû lui parler au cours de ces quatres derniers mois. Il se reprit et me répondit :

" Euh...Bien sûr. Où se passe la fête ?

Chez celui qui organise la soirée.

Et bien...Oui, c'est d'accord, me répondit-il finalement.

Merci."

Ce n'était évidemment que par politesse. Cela ne m'enchantait guère d'aller à ce genre de soirée, mais il fallait que je rassure Charlie. Le soir venu, je me présentait à

l'adresse qui était marquée sur le panneau où j'avais vu l'affiche.

Je croisai Jess, mais celle-ci ne m'accorda pas un regard. Mon attitude associale l'avait vexée. Je ne connaissai personne. Un garçon d'environ 19 ans m'aborda.

" Eh, ma belle ! Tu veux boire un petit verre ?", me demanda-t-il, tout joyeux.

Je le dévisageai. Et remarquai avec horreur ses cheveux. Ils étaient comme les siens, d'une couleur cuivrés, bien qu'il ne fussent pas aussi beau. Une vague de tristesse et de déprime me submergea, et j'avisai soudain d'une manière

intéressée le verre qu'il me tendait.

" C'est quoi ?, lancais-je.

Rien qu'une p'tite bière. Allez prends ça te f'ra du bien !"

Réflechissant encore une seconde, avec la plaie de ma poitrine qui s'était rouverte, je me décidai enfin. Je pris le verre des mains du garçon, et le bu d'un coup sec.

Ca n'avait pas le goût de la bière. Passant mon chemin, je me baladai, regardant les visage des lycéens ou des étudiants présents, qui dansaient ou s'embrassaient, de manière tellement

humaine. Des vertiges me prirent, je m'asseyais sur le canapé à coté de moi. Je tenais le coup encore quelques minutes, entendant d'une oreille sourde les bruits

autour de moi, puis tomber finalement inconsciente.

Je me réveillais, ouvrant les yeux au fur et à mesure. J'étais dans un lit. Je tentai de me lever, mais un vertige me fit tomber par terre. Une porte s'ouvrit, et un gars entra.

Il me regarda sournoisement. Je pris peur. J'essaya à nouveau de me lever, mais le garçon me prit par les aisselles et me jeta sur le lit.

"Enfin révéiller... J'ai cru que tu allais dormir toute la nuit", dit-il, ricanant.

Il monta sur le lit, et tout à coup, il m'empoigna brutalement par les bras. Je me débattais, tant bien que mal. M'immobilisant contre le lit, il fit glisser rapidement mes vêtements et les lança à travers la pièce

Il dégrafa son pantalon, et entra en moi.

J'hurlais.


	2. Chapitre 2: Cruel destin

Coucou tout le monde ! Plusieurs m'avaient fait remarquer que les "é" étaient bizarres. C'était dû au format "txt", j'en suis désolée, donc je l'ai mis

sous un autre format, c'est pour ça que vous avez cru que je l'avais recommencé.Sinon, merci pour vos rewiews ! Je poste le deuxième chapitre eet j'espère que vous allez

aimer !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2: Cruel destin**

**P.D.V de Bella**

2 mois plus tard ...

Le destin était si cruel avec moi. L'homme de ma vie me quittait il y a 6 mois, je me faisais violer il y a 2 mois et aujourd'hui un nouveau coup m'était porté.

Pas de règles depuis 2 mois. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était normal, un petit retardement de rien du tout. Mais quand j'ai commencé à avoir des nausées matinales,là, j'ai paniqué. Et me voilà à présent en train d'attendre anxieusement le résultat du test de grossesse que je tenais dans ma main droite.

Cela faisait 2 minutes que j'attendais. Il en fallait 3 pour connaitre la réponse. Plus qu'une minute. Mon coeur battait la chamade, horloge douloureuse qui frappait violement dans ma poitrine. 20 secondes,15,10,5 ...0

Je baissai les yeux sur le test, et vu le signe +.

"-Oh mon dieu, mon dieu, non non non, pas ça !, murmurais-je, affolée.

J'étais enceinte.

A partir de ce jour là, ma vie n'était plus qu'une immense cacophonie. Un vrai bordel. Je suis enceinte. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Charlie, comme je ne lui avait pas dit pour le viol. Mais un jour, il faudra bien que je lui en parle, non ? Parce que si il voit mon ventre tout rond, il se demandera ce qui se passe. Il _me _demandera ce qui se passe. Mais comment est-ce que je vais faire ?

Après milles interrogations, je décidai enfin de parler à Charlie. Mais pas pour le viol. Il aurait déja assez mal rien qu'avec le bébé. _Mon bébé. _Le mien. Peu après avoir appris la nouvelle, des sentiments nouveaux étaient apparuent en moi. Une sorte d'instinct maternel. Ce sont ces sentiments qui m'avaient poussée à garder le bébé. Lourde décision, mais j'en assumais à présent les conséquences que cela aura plus tard. Et pourtant, j'avais toujours jugé un peu idiot cet instinct dont on disait que les femmes l'avaient. Pas toutes, cependant. Mais maintenant, je me plaçai d'un point de vue différent, celui d'une fille-mère. Charlie était assis sur le canpé du salon, regardant un match de base-ball à la télé. Je l'appelai doucement.

"-Charlie ?

- Oui, Bella ?", dit-il en se tournant vers moi, me sourient légérement.

Son sourire, pour le moment si joyeux et calme, me remplit de culpabilité. La nouvelle que j'allais lui annoncer allait sûrement le bouleverser, lui et toute son existence. Et peut-être même qu'elle lui fichera une crise cardiaque. Pauvre papa...

" -Euh...J'ai quelque chose à te dire, lancai-je en respirant fort pour me calmer.

-Je t'écoute. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire", répondit-il.

Néammoins, son sourire n'était plus qu'un spectre.

" -Je suis enceinte."

J'avais déboulé cette phrase d'un coup, comme si la dire vite aurait put atténuer l'effet délirant que ça aurait sur Charlie. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait écarquillé les yeux. Il était livide, pire qu'un vampire même. Ha ! Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis...

" -QUOI ??, hurla-t-il.

Je sursautai.

"-Tu es enceinte ?!, continua Charlie, fou de rage.

J'hochai la tête, terrorisée.

" - Qui ? Mais comment a-tu pu te mettre dans une situation pareille ? Tu me fais honte, Bella ! Moi qui te croyais plus responsable que ça ! Combien de fois t'a-t-on répéter de faire attention, de ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide ? Et toi tu te fait mettre en cloque ! Es-tu idiote à ce point ? Et folle aussi ? Que dira ta mère lorsqu'elle l'apprendra ?

Il avait hurlait ces mots, devenant de plus en plus rouge. Pour ma part, j'avais les larmes aux yeux et je devais être aussi blanche qu'un linge. Ces phrases m'avaient blessée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse bien, mais à une telle explosion de fureur, et ses yeux qui montraient leur mépris et leur honte pour moi, je ne m'y étais pas préparée.N'en pouvant plus, je m'enfuie en courant hors de chez moi.

Décidement, le destin était vraiment cruel avec moi.


	3. Chapter 3: Une nouvelle vie

J'espère que vous avez apprécier le chapitre 2 ! J'essaye de poster à peu près tous les jours un chapitre.

Arya15, tu m'a demander où se situer l'histoire, et bien c'est dans Tentation, après que Edward eut quitté Bella. Merci encore pour vos rewiewsà tous !

Et maintenant, le chapitre 3 !

**Chapitre 3: Une nouvelle vie...**

**P.D.V de Bella**

Après m'être enfuie de chez moi, suite à la réaction de Charlie face à ma grossesse, j'avais pris un bus et était partie pour Tacoma. Encore une autre ville pluvieuse et triste, mais je ne m'en étais pas occuper lorsque j'avais choisi au hasard une ville. Avant de partir de Forks, j'étais passée à la banque afin de prendre l'argent de mes économies. J'en aurais bien besoin si je voulais commencer une nouvelle vie. J'étais déprimée lorsque le bus dans lequel j'étais franchissait le panneau "Bienvenue à Tacoma".

J'avais des milliers de choses à faire. Un: trouver un appartement. Deux: trouver un boulot. Trois: tout oublier pour éviter de me mencer une nouvelle vie était

effrayant, surtout avec un bébé dans le ventre. Le bus s'arrêtait, je descendais. Regardant la carte de la ville que j'avais demandée au chauffeur du bus, je cherchais un cabinet d'immobilier. 40 minutes plus tard, je ressortais du bâtiment, bredouille, et allait d'en d'autres. Après 4 bureaux comme ça, je dénichai enfin un petit appartement confortable au nord de la ville, avenue St Helens. Le studio était joli. Lumineux, avec des meubles en bois fonçé et 4 pièces, une chambre, une salle de bains avec toilettes, une cuisine et un salon, et la télé et tout les aménagements. Je posai ma valise par terre et m'effondrai sur le lit. Hum. Moelleux. Je me perdai dans le brouhaha de mes pensées. J'avais mal. Au coeur surtout. Mal à ce pauvre coeur qui tombait en miettes de secondes en secondes. Qui était tout effilocher, déchirer, pire qu'un pantalon usé.

Et que personne ne semblait vouloir réparer. Pourquoi ça faisait mal l'amour ? Pourquoi aimer ça voulait dire blesser ou être blesser ? L'amour, n'était-ce pas censer duré pour l'éternité ? Et les mots "pour toujours", "à jamais", "pour la vie", "je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps" ? Où étaient-ils ? Avaient-ils au moins voulu dire quelque chose ?

Avaient-ils un sens lorsqu'ils me les avaient murmurés, avec sa voix velouté et si douce ? Non. Aucun. Puisqu'ils m'avait quittée. Mais je l'aimais. Je me levai brusquement et tournoyai dans la pièce en criant:

"-Je l'aimais, je l'aimais, je l'aimais !, continuais-je, je l'aimais, je l'aim..."

J'étais tombée. Stupide maladresse.

La vie continua. 1 semaine plus tard, j'avais trouver un travail. Interne dans un hôpital. Je m'occupais des patients, leur apporter à manger, leur prenait la tension, leur parler ou les écouter, etc... Cela me plaisait bien. J'arrivais à tout oublier. Néammons, ça ne dura pas longtemps. Me vint le problème de savoir comment je ferais lorsque j'arrêterais de travailler. Je n'aurai plus de salaire.

Le train train quotidien suivit le même court. Les nausées étaient toujours là. Mon ventre commençait à s'arrondir. Il était tout tendu. Personne n'avait fait de commentaires sur mon jeune âge pour être sans famille et enceinte, mais je savais que ça parlait. Je ne m'en vexait pas.

Cependant, la vie me réservait encore des surprises. Un jour que je marchai dans un couloir, je vis devant moi une silhouette que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Mon coeur ne tarda pas à battre fort et rapidement dans ma poirtrine, tandis que je sentais la tête me tournait.

Comme si elle m'avait entendue, la personne se retourna...

Tadam ! Qui est-ce donc ? Le prochain chapitre arrivera très bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4: I see your eyes and I fall

Boujour tout le monde ! Vous avez apprécié le dernier chapitre ? J'espère ! Merci pour vos rewiews à tous !

(Arya15, c'est dans Tentation, après qu'Edward eut quitté Bella que l'histoire se passe.)

Et maintenant le chapitre 4 !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4: I see your eyes and I fall**

**P.D.V de Bella**

_Comme si elle m'avait entendue, la personne se retourna..._

Je croisais ses yeux et mon coeur rata un battement.

Esmée.

Celle-ci avait l'air tout aussi bouleversée que moi. Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant quelques instants, puis elle se courut vers moi et m'enlaça fort contre elle, tandis que j'en faisais autant avec elle. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, et je sus que si Esmée aurait pu, elle aussi aurait pleuré. Nous nous accrochâmes désesperement l'une contre l'autre, comme on se tient à une bouée de sauvetage lorsque l'on est perdu dans une mer. C'était ce que j'était. Perdue au milieu d'une mer agitée, sombre, triste et dévastatrice. Mais un bateau m'avait vue: c'était Esmée, ma douce Esmée. Mais je me doutais que le bateau me déposerait sur le port le plus proche et me laissera sous la pluie et l'éclipse de soleil. Et je retournerais à ma vie si grise. Esmée se sépara de moi et regarda mon visage, le caressant du bout des ses doigts glacés. Je lui demandais :

"-Que faites-vous ici ? Carlisle est là aussi ?Et...les autres...où sont-ils ?

"-Et bien, j'étais venu voir Carlisle, qui travaille ici. Et Alice et Jasper sont sortis sûrement pour...chasser et Emmet et Rose sont à la maison.

Elle avait deviné que je ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'était devenu l'homme de ma vie.

"-Et toi, que fais-tu à Tacoma ? Ne devrais-tu pas être à Forks avec ton père ?, me demanda Esmée, les sourcils froncés.

Je baissai la tête, de peur que l'image de mon ventre arrondit ne puissent se lire dans mes yeux. Et pourtant j'avais tellement envie de le dire à Esmée. Oh oui ! Mais quelle serait sa réaction ? Réagirait-elle comme Charlie ? J'en avais si peur... Je relevai la tête. Esmée me regardait, ses yeux d'ocre empreints d'une lueur inquiète maternelle, qui me fit chaud au coeur. J'eus soudain honte d'avoir pu craint que Esmée ne réagisse comme Charlie. Elle me comprendrerait, j'en étais certaine.

"-Esmée, il...il m'est arrivé quelque chose de...d'horrible, dis-je, les yeux en larmes.

"-Oh, ma chérie, quoi ? Que s'est-t-il passé ? Ma Bella, dis-moi !, s'inquiéta Esmée, me prenant par les épaules.

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau.

"J'ai...J'ai été violée et maintenant j...je suis...enceinte !, pleurais-je.

La vampire se figea. D'un coup, elle me serra dans une étreinte douce mais ferme, pour me montrer qu'elle me tenait et que je ne tomberait jamais si elle était avec moi, à mes côtés.

"-Oh mon Dieu, Bella, je...je suis tellement désolée ! Si nous avions été là, cela ne se serait jamais produit !, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se recula, me tenant toujours.

"-C'est pour ça que tu est à Tacoma ? Charlie est au courant ?, me demanda-t-elle.

"-Oui. Je l'ai dit à Charlie, mais...il a...si mal prit la nouvelle que j'étais enceinte, et il s'est mis dans une telle colère, ça me faisait tellement peur, Esmée, tellement que je me suis enfuie !, débitais-je à toute vitesse à cause de la tristesse et de l'angoisse.

"Oh ma chérie...Ecoute, Carlisle est ici. As-tu fait des examens pour ton bébé et toi ? Il faut que tu prennes bien soin de vous deux. Maintenant, je suis là nous sommes tous là pour toi, ma chérie.

"-Non, s'il vous plait, je ne veux pas que E...Edward soit au courant de tout ça je vous en supllie. Et ne vous croyait pas obligée de m'aider, je ne veux pas vous embêter, Esmée.

"-Bella ! Tu ne nous dérange pas. Nous t'aimons _tous_, dit-elle, et nous allons nous occuper de toi. Et Edward doit savoir ma chérie. Il serait fou de rage s'il l'apprenait de quelqu'un d'autre que toi ou nous. Il tient à toi, Bella. Dis-lui. Il veut te protéger.

Cela me laissait perplexe. Il m'avait quitté parce qu'il ne voulait pas de moi !

"-Esmée, je n'y arriverais pas. Il m'a quittée, c'était pour que je disparaisse de sa vie. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée., répondis-je.

"-Allons au moins voir Carlisle. Mais Edward finira par le savoir Bella. , me prévint-elle.

J'hochai la tête, priant tout de même de tout mon coeur qu'il ne soit pas au courant. Esmée me prit par la main et m'emmena dans les couloirs. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que depuis tout ce temps que je travaille à l'hopital, je n'ai jamais croiser ou au moins vu Carlisle ! Je demandais pourquoi à Esmée. Celle-ci me répondit :

"-Nous sommes arrivés ici il y a peu de temps. Nous avons emménagés dans une maison à 35 minutes de l'hopital."

Nous entrâmmes dan une pièce éclairée par une lampe de plafond, le temps dehors étant sombre et pluvieux. Carlisle était assis sur une chaise du bureau et lisait un dossier. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce, il leva les yeux vers nous. D'abord surpris, la joie arriva ensuite. Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras.

"-Bella...Comment vas-tu ?, me demanda-t-il.

"-Bien, merci., répondis-je.

Esmée lui expliqua toute mon histoire. Carlisle en fut peiné pour moi, et me promit ,à l'instar d'Esmée, qu'ils allaient me protéger.

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 5 !**


	5. Chapter 5: Pleurs et peur

Merci pour tous vos com's une fois de plus ! Et maintenant, le chapitre 5, en espérant qu'il ne vous décevera pas .

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : Pleurs et peur

P.D.V de Bella

Esmée, Carlisle et moi avions établit un "plan". Prévenir Alice (si elle n'était pas déja au courant), Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie et Edward (rien que le fait de le revoir me paniquait). Je n'étais pas spécialement d'accord avec la dernière personne à prévenir, mais visiblement, je n'avais pas le choix. Enfer. Et maintenant, je me trouvais dans la voiture de Carlisle, en compagnie de ce dernier et de sa femme. Esmée était au téléphone, parlant avec Alice. La vampire aux allures de lutin était au courant de ma venue, et était toute joyeuse et émue. Elle voulut me parler au téléphone. Avant qu'elle est pu dire quoi que ce soit, je lui dit d'une voix tranchante :

"-Ne dis pas mon nom Alice. Et attention à tes pensées. Ne reste pas à moins de 300 kilomètres de lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Ok ?"

"-Euh...ok. Bah, de toute façon, il est pas là. Pas encore"., répondit-elle, un chouia déstablisée.

"-Génial., rétorquais-je, maussade.

En vérité, ce n'était pas la maussaderie qui l'emportait dans mes sentiments. C'était l'angoise. La panique. La peur. Sentiment pur et simple. L'idée de revoir Edward (je m'étais entrainais toute la soirée à prononcer son nom sans serrer mes bras autour de moi), m'effrayait. J'avais peur de sa réaction, de la mienne aussi. Il serait sans aucun doute en colère que je m'immisce dans sa vie ainsi, revenant tout chambouler le calme apaisant qui devait y régner depuis qu'il m'avait quittée. J'en éprouvais un fort sentiment de culpabilité.

"-Comment tu vas ? Et le bébé ? Je suis tellement désolée tu sais. J'ai essayé de le convaincre que ça ne servait à rien de te quittée. Mais il n'a rien voulut entendre., me dit Alice.

"-Je comprends Alice. Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Ni à aucun d'entre vous.Juste moi qui ne sait pas cesser d'attirer tous les dangers..., répondit-je.

"-Non ! Si nous étions rester, on aur..., commença-t-elle.

Elle s'interrompit soudainement. Une porte claqua et une voix derrière retentit, grognante et grincheuse, mais toujours aussi belle.

"-Alice ! J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'avoir fait venir ici. Tu es au téléphone ?, dit-il.

Des pas résonnèrent très près du combiné. Ni Alice ni moi n'avions dit un mot, respirer ou bouger. J'imaginais sa position, telle une statue. La mienne était identique, à part le fait que je n'était pas une aussi belle statue. J'entendis Alice dire:

"-Edward ! Tu es là ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Et bien, oui je suis au téléphone...Comme tu vois.

Sa voix était prudente.

"-Qui est-ce ?, demanda Edward.

Je l'entendis poser quelque chose sur un meuble, je supposais celui du téléphone.

"-Ca te regarde ?, rétorqua Alice d'un ton sec.

"-Je te signale que je fais encore partit de la famille, ma chère soeur., répliqua ce dernier, d'un même ton.

"-Ah bon ? Désolée, j'm'en étais pas aperçue.

Bien que je n'étais pas dans la pièce où les deux vampires se trouvaient, je pouvais sentir la tension qui régnait entre eux.

"-Euh...Jenny ?, dit Alice.

"-Oui ?; dis-je d'une voix basse.

J'avais peur que Edward ne m'entendit. N'empêche, j'étais en larmes, et ce fut dur. Entendre sa voix m'avait fait un choc. Cela avait ramené des souvenirs que j'avais voulut oublier.

"-Jenny ?Tout ira bien, je te le promet.Tout ira bien, répéta Alice, d'une voix douce.

"-J'ai peur..., chuchotais-je.

Alice dit à Edward :

"-Tu peux me laisser discuter tranquillement s'il te plait ?

"-A qui téléphone tu ?, demanda-t-il.

"-Au pape !

"-Alice...Je suppose que c'est quelqu'un d'important puisque tu me cache tes pensées ! Dis-moi, j'ai le droit d'être au courant, non ?, s'énerva Edward.

"-Non, pas sur ça ! Ca ne te regarde pas. Mais puisque tu veux savoir à qui je téléphone, et bien c'est Jenny. Une amie très bonne qui a besoin que je la réconforte ! Alors pars !

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis un grognement.

"-Il est partit, c'est bon. Mais mieux vaut...enfin tu comprends, me dit enfin Alice.

"-Ok., répondis-je

Je pleurai toujours. J'étais mal,mal,mal !La blessure béante de ma poitrine s'était rouverte, et ça saignait, saignait tellement, ça me donnait la nausée, et enive de pleurer, de craquer, de tomber...

"-Ca va ?, me demanda Alice, inquiète.

"-Non...J'ai envie de vomir. Et j'ai mal Alice., répondit-je.

"-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Tout ira bien compris ? Pense à toi et aussi au p'tit truc dans...tu vois ?

"-Promis. A bientôt.

"-A bientôt. Je t'aime fort.

Je coupai la communication, tremblottante. Mes joues étaient glacées. Il m'avait parut tellement froid au téléphone ! Peut-être n'avait-il pas trouvé ses distractions assez amusantes à son goût...

L'après-midi passa à toute vitesse,à mon grand désespoir.Nous devions tous nous rencontrer le soir même.Et tout leur dire. Allongée sur mon lit dans mon appartement, je soupirai, la main sur le ventre et la nausée à la bouche.Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi compliquée ? Je me le demandais tout le temps. Carlisle devait venir me chercher à 20h chez moi. J'avais priée Esmée et Alice de garder leur penser bien dans leurs tête, de ne pas les laisser traîner vers un certain liseur de pensées qui ne devait absolument pas savoir à propos de moi. J'aurais voulu "jamais" mais c'était seulement jusqu'à ce soir. Malheur. A l'heure venue, Carlisle me prit et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés chez eux. Mon coeur battait à toute vitesse. Carlisle dut d'en aperçevoir car il me dit pour me rassurer:

"-Tout ira bien, Bella."

Alice m'avait dit la même chose au téléphone. Nous descendîmes et allions vers la porte. J'angoissai de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que nous nous approchions. La porte, issue fatale pour mon existence mortelle.Carlisle ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrait. J'hésitait, n'ayant pas très envie d'y aller.Ni d'affronter son regard, ni les autres. Je voulais disparaitre de la surface de la Terre, de la vie des autres, de leurs mémoires. Je voulais m'oublier moi-même.J'entrai quand même. La famille était réunis dans le salon. Carlisle entra le premier, et me fit signe. J'avançai, respira un bon coup. Je levai la tête pour voir leurs visages, le sien surtout. Emmett m'avait l'air surpris et content. Cela me réchauffa le coeur. Lui que je considérai comme le grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu, il me considérait comme sa petite soeur.

Rosalie avait un air renfrogné sur le visage, et de la curiosité. Jasper était surpris et avait l'air embarrassé. Je compris pourquoi: pour avoir failli me tuer lors de mon anniversaire. Et enfin, Edward. Il était surpris. Et choqué. Et...content ? Personne ne pipa un mot pendant quelques instants, puis Alice se leva à toute vitesse et me serra dans ses bras. Je l'enlaçai. Ca faisait du bien. Une nouvelle lumière de plus. Emmett se leva aussi et me serra en me disant:

"-Content de te revoir, p'tite soeur."

Une deuxième lumière !

Jasper se leva à son tour, me serra plus prudemment que son frère ou sa femme.

"-Je suis désolé, Bella. Vraiment., murmura-til.

"-C'est pas d'ta faute. Ne t'en veux pas., chuchotais-je aussi.

3 lumières ! J'étais gatée. Plus Esmée et Carlisle, cela m'en faisait 5. Et j'étais heureuse. Rosalie m'adressa un bref signe de tête, que je lui renvoyais.

Je regardai Edward. Qui me regardait. Finalement, il se leva. Il avança lentement vers moi. Et me prit dans ses bras. Je posai ma tête sur son torse gelé. Mais j'étais à deux doigts de pleurer. La blessure sanguinolait. Elle criait à l'aide. Mon coeur perdit un autre de ses morceaux.Je me reculai queelques instants après. Il continuai à me regarder. Je regardai Carlisle, pour lui signaler que j'étais prête. Enfin, "prête" était un grand mot. Je ne l'étais pas du tout.

"-Je veux que vous m'écoutiez bien attentivement tous, dit-il, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi Bella est ici.

Il est arrivé quelque chose, et comme Esmée et moi considéront Bella comme notre fille, nous avons décidé de l'aider. Et aussi parce que nous ne pouvons pas laisser quelqu'un dans une telle situation."

Carlisle me regarda. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.Il continua:

"-Bella a été...elle a été violée."

Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant me regardèrent avec choc, et moi je baissai la tête. Un murmure retentit dans le silence de la pièce.

"-Quoi ?"

C'était Edward.

J'ai fait un plus long chapitre cette fois ci ! J'espère que vous avez aimez. Quel sera la réaction d'Edward ? You will know it in the next chapter !


	6. Chapter 6 : Tu es la lumière de ma vie

Coucou à tous ! Désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps pour poster le chapitre 6. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6: Tu es la lumière qui vient éclairer ma vie**

**P.D.V de Bella**

_"-Quoi ?"_

_C'était Edward._

Au début, ce ne fut qu'un murmure, où l'on pouvait entendre la fureur contenue frémir dans sa voix. Puis il hurla :

"-Quoi ?!

Je frissonais. Les traits de son visage étaient durs, sombres rageurs, menaçants. Un vrai vampire. Edward me regarda. Je baissait les yeux, n'arrivant pas à soutenir son regard noir. Le silence se fit, pesant et tendu. Je pouvais sentir la peine des autres membres de la famille. Rien ne fut dit, rien ne fut fait pendant quelques instants. Finalement, Carlisle reprit la parole :

"-Du calme Edward. Rassied-toi s'il te plait.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, me regardant toujours fixement. Je compris qu'il n'écouterait que moi en ce moment. J'hochai la tête, et il se rassit.

"-Merci. Je n'ai pas fini. Edward, je veux que tu restes calme. Et bien, Bella..., dit Carlisle.

Il s'interrompit, craignant de dire que j'étais enceinte. Il fronça les sourcils, et je supposa qu'il bloquait ses pensées. Je lui fit un signe de tête encourageant, alors que moi aussi j'étais anxieuse. Il respira inutilement, et dit d'une voix impressionnement posée:

"-Bella est enceinte."

Des exclamations choquées retentirent. La tête baissée, je n'osai regardai personne. J'entendis quelque chose se fracassa. Je relevai la tête, surprise. Une lampe cassée gisait par terre, victime de la colère d'Edward. Celui-ci semblait ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. Il me regardait et je pus voir la peine dans ses yeux.

"-Je veux parler à Bella. _Seul "_, précisa-t-il, la machoire serrée.

Auce personne intelligente et ayant un instinct de survie n'aurait désobéi à cet ordre. Edward était furieux. Tout le reste de la famille sortit, alors que moi je les suppliai du regard de rester. Je n'avais aucune envie de rester avec lui. La pièce fut vide en quelques secondes. Je regardai la porte d'un air désespéré, refusant de fixer son regard ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Autant lorsque sa famille était avec nous, je me sentais mieux, qu'à présent seule avec lui, j'étais mal à l'aise.

"-Bella."

Il avait murmuré ses mots. Je ne me tournai pas vers lui, bien que je savais qu'il voulait que je le regarde. Je le vis du coin de l'oeil s'approchai doucement. Puis il me prit dans ses bras, comme tout à l'heure. Baissé vers moi, il enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas mis les bras autour de lui. Quelques instants plus tard, il se recula mais sans me lâcher néammoins. Et je ne le regardai toujours pas. Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts gelés, et tourna délicatement ma tête vers lui. Je ne pus pas résister plus longtemps, je le fixai moi aussi. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Il parut hésiter. Finalement, ce fut moi qui prit la parole :

"-Hey."

"-Hey.", répondit-il.

Nous nous taisâmes. Le silence se faisait lourd, gêné. Soudain, il éclata.

"-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appeler ?! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit ce qui t'étais arrivé ?! Tu est censée tout me dire, tu le sais Bella ! Et de qui j'apprends tout ? De Carlisle !"

La colère était revenue. Et chez moi, elle venait d'arriver.

"-Te dire quoi ? Tu m'as quitté il y a six mois, tu pense pas que je t'aurais dit que j'avais été violée ! Ni que j'étais enceinte ! Je n'avais rien à te dire ! Tu as perdu tous les droits sur ma personne au moment où tu m'a laissé tomber ! De toute façon, en quoi ça te concerne ? Tu ne vas pas aller t'occuper d'une humaine dont tu n'as rien à faire ! Dont tu disait il y a plusieurs mois que tu l'aimais, mais finalement je ne suis qu'une humaine et toi t'es un vampire ! Tu ne m'aimes plus, alors c'est au revoir, tu vas vite m'oublié, et moi je sais me distraire ! Et moi comme une idiote j'ai cru tout ce que tu m'avais dit, toutes les belles paroles, mais c'était rien que des mensonges ! Et j'ai essayer de t'oublier tu sais, j'ai essayée ! Et pour ça je suis aller à une fête chez des gens que je connaissais même pas, et paf, un petit verre de drogue, et puis on me viole, et paf ! Je suis enceinte ! Je me fais virer de chez moi, et maintenant tu me reproches de ne rien t'avoir dit ? Je me demande même pourquoi j'ai accepter la proposition de Carlisle et Esmée ! Alors comme je ne suis pas venue pour entendre des reproches de te part, et d'ailleurs je sais pas ce que je voulais entendre de toi, je vais retourner à ma vie et je vais sortir de la tienne et comme ça tu sera bien content ! Bye !"

J'avais crié tout ces mots. J'avais dit tout ce que je pensais. Je tourna les talons et sorit de la pièce, me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Mais Edward me rattrapa par le bras et me retourna vers lui. Son corps était secoué de sanglots, seuls les larmes ne venaient pas.Il lança d'une voix brisée :

"-Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, Bella ! Je voulais juste que tu sois heureuse ! Heureuse avec une vie normale, des enfants et un mari humain. Je voulais que tu vives ! Avec moi à tes côtés, tu n'aurais jamais pu avoir ça ! Je mettais ta vie en danger ! Regarde ce qui s'est passer avec James ! Toutes les blessures, et la morsure, la douleur ! Et ce qui s'est passé pendant ton anniversaire ! Tu as saignée et tu as failli te faire pomper le sang par des vampires, et _j'étais _parmi ces vampires ! Deux fois tu as failli mourir à cause de moi ! Et je n'ai pas compté la première fois où j'ai failli boire ton sang en pleine classe le premier jour d'école ! Ca m'a tuer Bella ! Ca m'a tuer de te voir allongée sur un lît d'hôpital, ou avec le bras entaillée ! Ca me faisait mal ! Mal quand j'avais du mal à résister à ton sang ! Je suis un vampire Bella ! Je suis dangereux ! Si tu savais comment j'avais peur que tu meures un jour par ma faute ! Ca m'a hanté chaque jour et chaque nuit, quand je te regardai en train de parler avec tes amis ou en train de dormir. J'avais tellement peur pour toi ! Et parce que je t'aime Bella ! Je t'aime tu comprend ? Tous ce que je t'ai dit le jour où je t'ai quitté ce n'était rien que des mensonges ! Et je me dégouter moi-même de te faire souffrir ! Quand j'ai vu la peine dans tes yeux, j'ai voulu te prendre dans mes bras, et te serrer fort contre moi, pour te rassurer, pour te faire monter combien je t'aimais ! Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je t'ai dit un jour, dans la cafétéria tu te rappelle ? Que un jour je serai capable de souffrir pour que toi tu ne meures pas. Et je l'ai fait Bella. Mais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, c'est quand j'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu me _croyais ._ Que tu me croyais quand je te disais que je ne t'aimais plus ! Mais comment as-tu pu croire ça après toutes les fois où je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ?! Bella, ma Bella ? Alors je t'en supplie pardonne-moi ! Parce qu'à présent, tu a été violée et tu es enceinte. Et je me dit que si j'avais été là j'aurais pu te protéger. Et j'ai échouer partout Bella. Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie, Bella, pardonne-moi !"

J'étais stupéfaite.

"-Ton amour pour moi était ridicule. Je savais que c'était impossible. Mais je voulais croire que tu m'aimais...", dis-je.

Edward prit mon visage entre ses mains. Il me regarda et me dit lentement :

"-Je t'aime Bella. Tu es ma vie. Mon rayon de soleil. Mon étoile filante, ma lumière. Je t'aime, je t'aime."

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je chuchotai :

"-J'ai peur Edward. J'ai peur parce que je ne sais pas ce qui se passer entre nous deux, et parce que je suis enceinte. Comment est-ce que je vais faire ?"

Il me serra dans ses bras et huma l'odeur de mes cheveux. Ses mains me caressaient doucement le visage. Il me dit :

"-On fera à ta vitesse, à ta manière. Je te protégerai ma Bella. Et tu ne seras plus seule. Ce bébé, si tu accepte, je veux en être proche. Je veux en être le papa, Bella."


	7. Chapter 7 : Cendrillon

**Coucou à tous ! Merci pour vos rewiews, qui une fois de plus m'ont fait super plaisir !**

**Et maintenant, le chapitre 7 !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 7 : Cendrillon**

**P.D.V de Bella**

Comment une vie pouvait-elle changer aussi rapidement ? Comment pouvait-elle être un jour triste, déprimante et solitaire, puis passer un autre jour à heureuse, pleine de gens qui prendraient soin de vous et parfaite ? Les aléas de la vie étaient si versatiles, désorientants.

Ma vie était comme ça. Il y a quelques mois, j'étais seule, fille-mère au besoin, solitaire et déprimée. L'homme de ma vie, et bien plus, m'avait quittée. Et après des rencontres fortement bienvenues, mon moral remontait en flèche, j'étais heureuse et aimée. Les Cullens m'avaient à nouveau receuillis les bras ouverts. Edward prenait soin de moi, me laissait le temps, et accéder à tout mes désirs avec une facilité surprenante, au point de me rendre pourrie gâtée. Comme avant. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit là. Cependant, quelque chose en moi m'avertissait. Une cloche sonnait et me murmurait incessament :"Fais attention, les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin. Tu le sais."

Je savais que la cloche avait raison. Au tout début, au commencement, j'avais été heureuse. Puis, Edward m'avait quittée.Cela avait été la fin des bonnes choses. Comme le disait la voix. Je ne me laissait donc pas entrainer pas l'espoir fou qui m'avait envahie depuis que nous étions réunis, lui et moi. Je doutais affreusement. J'espérais ou je n'espérais pas ? Et Dieu sait combien j'en avais envie. Oh oui ! Je voulais tellement y croire. Croire que le prince charmant était revenu avec son cheval blanc et qu'il passerait l'éternité à m'aimer. Une chanson du groupe Téléphone me revint en mémoire :

Cendrillon pour ses vingt ans

Est la plus jolie des enfants

Son bel amant, le prince charmant

La prend sur son cheval blanc

Elle oublie le temps

Dans ce palais d'argent

Pour ne pas voir qu'un nouveau jour se lève

Elle ferme les yeux et dans ses rêves

Elle part, jolie petite histoire

Cendrillon pour ses trente ans

Est la plus triste des mamans

Le prince charmant a foutu l'camp

Avec la belle au bois dormant

Elle a vu cent chevaux blancs

Loin d'elle emmener ses enfants

Elle commence à boire

A traîner dans les bars

Emmitouflée dans son cafard

Maintenant elle fait le trottoir

Elle part, jolie petite histoire

Dix ans de cette vie ont suffi

A la changer en junkie

Et dans un sommeil infini

Cendrillon voit finir sa vie

Les lumières dansent

Dans l'ambulance

Mais elle tue sa dernière chance

Tout ça n'a plus d'importance

Elle part

Fin de l'histoire

Cette chanson, c'était moi. J'étais Cendrillon, Edward le prince charmant. Et j'avais peur que la fin de la chanson ne devienne la fin de ma vie.

Les jours passaient. Je ressemblaient de plus en plus à une baleine avec mon gros ventre d'ailleurs. J'étais à présent à six mois et demi de grossesse. Et l'attitude d'Edward m'étonnait au plus haut point. Jamais je ne lui aurait donné une image aussi paternel. Souvent, il s'asseyait à côté de moi sur le lit, et bécotait mon ventre de petits baisers. Ses yeux étaient remplient de tendresse et de bonheur lorsqu'il je le prenais à me regarder alors qu'il croyait que je ne le voyais pas. Il me choyait comme jamais. Toujours là pour moi. Je lui avais dit que je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à ce que notre relation recommence. Il avait respecté cette demande. Lorsqu'il m'embrassait, il se limitait à mon front, mes joues et mon ventre. Il caressait uniquement mes cheveux. Il débordait d'un enthousiasme incroyable pour tout ce qui concernait le bébé ou moi. Il avait insisté pour allez avec moi chercher des affaires pour le bébé. Il m'avait inscrite à un cours de préparation de l'accouchement, cours auquel il m'accompagnait. Il était présent à chaque échographie ou visite médiacale. Il se comportait comme un vrai futur papa humain. Mais derrière tout ça, je savais qu'il se cachait quelque chose. Et je pensais savoir quelle était cette chose.

Un jour que nous étions allongés sur le lit, je lui demandais :

"-Edward ?"

"-Oui ?", répondit-il.

"-Je peux te poser une question ?"

"-Je t'écoute."

J'hésitais. Et s'il le prenait mal ?

"-Vas-y, ma Bella. Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, m'encouragea-t-il, perçevant mes hésitations.

"-Euh...Pourquoi...Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour...pour le bébé et moi ?

Il parut surpris de ma question.

"-Comment ça ?, me demanda-t-il, perdu.

Je me lançai.

"-Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que tu...que tu fais tout ça pour...pour te faire..._pardonner _. Que tu éprouve de la culpabilité par rapport au fait que j'ai été...violée. Que tu te dit que si tu avais été là, tu aurais pû empêcher ça."

Je vus que mes mots l'avaient renduent furieux.

"-Quoi ? Alors pour toi, ce n'est que de la culpabilité ? Juste pour me racheter ? Tu as oublier le fait que je le fais parce que je t'aime ! Mais je ne peux pas te le prouver physiquement parce que tu ne veux pas ! Et tu crois tellement bien les mensonges. J'ai l'impression que tu as oublier tout les baisers et les mots que je t'ai dit ! "

"-Evidemment ! Comment veux-tu que je te croivent alors que tu m'as quitté parce que tu ne m'aimais plus ? Je ne sais plus quoi pensez Edward ! Je ne sais plus quoi croire ! Je suis perdue ! Tu peux le comprendre non ? Et tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'on reprennent une relation, toi et moi !"

J'étais en larmes. Déjà que mes humeurs de femme enceinte me rendaient à fleur de peau, ses paroles m'avaient fait craquer. Je me levais et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Je sortis de la maison et prit ma voiture. Direction mon appartement. J'avais du mal à voir, ma vision étant brouillée par les larmes. Comment osait-il ? Je ne lui avait jamais dit qu'une peur des hommes et d'une relation amoureuse était apparue après mon viol. Je n'avais pas réussi.Mais il aurait dû comprendre, non ?

Je m'en doutais. Je savais que ça cachait quelque chose. Il ne me gardait pas parce qu'il m'aimait. C'était de la culpabilité.

_"Fais attention, les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin. Tu le sais."_

La cloche avait raison.

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Et ma fin ressemblaient étrangement à celle de Cendrillon.

Fin de l'histoire.

**Vous avez aimé ? Là, je l'ai joué mélo-dramatique. Pauvre Bella. Je suis cruelle avec elle. **

**Je part en vacances pendant une semaine, du 22 juin au 29 juin. Donc, pas de nouveau chapitre jusqu'au 29 ! Désolée.**

**Mais dès que je rentre, je vous jure que vous aurez de quoi vous régalez, à moins que ne m'en vouliez d'avoir fait une fin à l'eau de rose pour le chapitre 7.**

**Gros bisous, je vous adore !**

**Bye !**


	8. Chapter 8 : Pour toujours

**Salut à tous ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir !**

**Finalement j'ai posté le chapitre 8 maintenant . Vous n'avez pas aimé le chapitre 7, j'ai l'impression...Mais je me rattrape ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver le titre et l'inspiration aussi...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8 : Pour toujours**

**P.D.V de Bella**

2 semaines passèrent.

Je n'étais pas revenue chez les Cullens. Edward avait téléphoné tous les jours, il était venu chez moi - je n'avais pas voulu le voir. Je lui en voulais encore. Ces paroles étaient gravées dans ma tête, et je n'arrivais pas à les oubliées. Je m'en voulais à moi aussi. Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça. Cela l'avait mit en colère. Mais j'avais des doutes ! On ne peut pas croire en l'amour de quelqu'un qui vous a quitter parce qu'il ne vous aimez plus.

Bon, Edward m'avait dit que c'était pour me garder en vie. Pour me protéger. Qu'il m'a toujours aimé. Comme j'aurais voulu y croire ! Mais son départ avait semé la confusion en moi.

L'insistance de mon vampire préféré était incroyable. Il avait tellement essayé de me voir que je dû partir loger chez une amie de l'hôpital. J'avais expliqué la situation (sans mentionner le fait que l'amour de ma vie était un vampire bien sûr) à Mélinda. Elle m'avait tout de suite acceullie et soutenue.

Quelque jours plus tard, je dû aller à une échographie. J'étais anxieuse. Et si mon bébé allait mal ? Avec tout ce que je lui avait fait endurer ...Rien qu'à bientôt 7 mois de grossesse, j'étais déjà une mauvaise mère. J'avais le coeur lourd en pensant à ça.

Mélinda m'avait proposé de m'accompagner jusqu'à la salle, mais j'avais refusé. Ce fut donc seule que j'entrais dans la salle d'attente.

Et je me figeais en voyant qui était assis sur l'une des chaises, en train de lire un journal.

Edward.

Le premier sentiment que je ressentit, ce fut la joie qu'il est sut que j'avais une échographie aujourd'hui. Cela faisait pourtant longtemps que je lui avait précisée la date du rendez-vous médical . Il s'en était souvenu ! Et malgré notre dispute, il était venu...Puis en deuxième, ce fut la peur qui me gagna. J'allais devoir l'affronter ! Et je ne le voulais pas. J'avais peur de lui dire mes sentiments à nouveau. Il allait encore s'énerver ! Je tournais les talons précipitamment, ne voulant pas qu'il me voyent. Las ! Sa main glacée se referma autour de mon poignet. Il me tira vers lui et m'emprisonna.

Je me débattis.

"-Lâche moi !, criais-je.

Il me serra encore plus, au point que je ne puisse plus bouger. Il me regardait avec ses yeux topazes.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!, lui demandais-je vivement.

"-Je ne pouvais pas rater ton échographie. Et puis il faut que nous parlions, répondit-il.

Je grognai :

"-Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?

Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il me dit :

"-Ca te gène que je te tienne comme ça ?

Il me plaqua contre son torse. Mon gros ventre était contre son abdomen. J'étouffai un cri.

"-Edward, arrête !, lui ordonnais-je.

La porte du cabitnet du docteur s'ouvrit. La doctoresse m'appella :

"-Mademoiselle Swan ?

"-Oui, répondis-je en m'échappant de l'étreinte d'Edward.

"-Euh...C'est votre tour.

J'avançai vers la porte, et remarquai qu'Edward me suivait.

"-Non, tu ne viens pas !, dis-je.

"-Quoi ?!, si'indigna le vampire.

"-Tu-ne-viens-pas ! , répétais-je en détachant les syllables.

"-Oh que si !, répliqua-t-il.

Il me poussa dans le cabinet médical, sous le regard ébahi du docteur. Je lançais un regard noir à Edward, qui souriait. La doctoresse me dit de m'assoeir sur le fauteuil et de me détendre. Me détendre ? Pas avec ce crétin de vampire qui gagne toujours dans la pièce ! La doctoresse demanda, hésitante :

"-Vous êtes ensemble ?

"-Non, répondis-je à toute vitesse, de peur qu'Edward ne dise oui.

Elle hocha la tête, l'air décontenancée. Je relevais mon T-shirt. Mon ventre ressemblait à un ballon de mongolfière, en plus tendu cependant. Le docteur appliqua dessus un gel froid. Je frissonnai.

Je surpris le regard d'Edward sur mon ventre. Ses prunelles étaient tendres, illuminées par un éclat...de bonheur. Sa bouche était tordue en un sourire. Mon coeur rata un battement. Le vampire dût l'entendre cas ses yeux se posèrent sur les miens, et il m'adressa une moue des plus craquantes. Son sourire devint _**mon**_sourire en coin. Je détournais le regard pour ne pas suffoquer. J'entendis un petit rire venant du vampire.

"-Avez-vous été sujette à du stress ?, me demanda la doctoresse, me ramenant à l'instant présent, moi qui était en train de me perdre dans un abîme de souvenirs douloureux et regrettés.

"-Euh...Oui., répondis-je.

"- Je m'en doutais. Vous avez l'air épuisée. Ménagez-vous. Ne faites pas de choses qui pourrait vous stresser, n'affrontez pas de problèmes qui le pourraient égalemment. Cela pourrait nuire à votre santé, et à celle du bébé.

J'hochai la tête. J'en étais sûre ! J'étais nulle ! Je regardai Edward, qui avait les yeux baissés sur le sol. Je pouvais quand même voir sur ses traits du remords et de la tristesse.

"-Hum.Voulez-vous savoir le sexe du bébé ?, continua la doctoresse.

"-Ben...oui, d'accord, répondis-je.

"-C'est...un garçon.

Je souriais. Et regardai Edward. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Il n'avait sûrement pas du abandonner l'idée d'être le "père" de ce bébé. Non que ça me déplaise...

A la fin de l'échographie, nous allâmes nous installer au bureau de la doctoresse. Celle-ci dit :

"-C'est assez...inquiétant. Vous êtes à environ 7 mois de grossesse,et votre bébé n'est pas formé comme un bébé de 7 mois. Sa croissance a été ralentie, je pense, par votre état de stress et d'épuisement. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans cet état ?

"-Depuis...que j'ai su que j'étais enceinte., répondis-je.

"-Tout n'est pas perdu. Mais il faut absolument que vous vous reposiez. Je ne veux pas vous mettre vous la pression encore plus, mais vous risquez vvotre vie et aussi celle du bébé. Reposez-vous. Je peux vous demandez de la surveillez, demanda-t-elle à Edward.

"-Bien sûr, répondit celui-ci.

Je n'écoutais pas la fin du rendez-vous. Mon bébé allait mal, il n'était pas complétement formé, et c'était de ma faute. Je n'étais qu'une idiote ! J'entendais vaguement le docteur nous dire au revoir et Edward me prendre par la main pour me trainer hors de la salle. Dehors, il me prit dans ses bras, et murmura des mots réconfortants.

"-Ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute., chuchota-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'en avais pas la force. Je n'avais plus la force de rien du tout. Il m'emnena dans sa voiture et me reconduisit chez moi. Il me traina dans ma chambre et je m'allongeai sur le dos, ou plutôt je m'affalai. Il s'agenouilla à coté du lit. Nous restâmes pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps comme ça, moi les yeux rivés sur le plafon et lui me caressant les cheveux.

Finalement, je chuchotai :

"-Je suis un monstre."

Il me regarda, surpris.

"-Non ! Pourquoi en serais-tu un ? Tu n'as tué personne., murmura Edward.

"-Si. Mon bébé., répondis-je faiblement.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et me dit lentement en me fixant :

"-Il n'est pas mort, Bella. Et il reste de l'espoir. Je vais m'occuper de toi, et tu vas te reposer. Tu ne feras rien du tout. Tu seras une reine.

"-Je suis une mauvaise mère, dis-je.

"-Bella, ce n'est pas ta faute, et tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère. Tu avais de bonnes raisons d'être fatiguée et stressée. Tu as été violée,ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se supporte facilement. C'est plutôt moi qui ai des torts dans cette histoire."

"-Arrête de te blâmer, Edward. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

"-Si ! Je t'ai abandonnée. Je ne t'ai pas protégée. Et puis il y a eu cette dispute, et moi j'ai été trop stupide pour te comprendre. Je savais que tu aurais du mal, avec moi, avec les hommes, avec les relations amoureuses, avec tout. Mais je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, et je me suis énervé lorsque tu as dit que je faisais tout ça parce que j'avais des remords, et pas à cause de mon amour pour toi. Et tu es partie, et tu été encore plus stressée et plus épuisée. Je suis désolé."

Je le regardai. Il trouvait toujours une raison porter le blâme.

"-Tu veux bien être ma reine ?, me demanda-t-il.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

"-Oui, chuchotais-je.

Il m'embrassa doucement sur le coin de la lèvre.

"-Pour toujours ?, demanda Edward, tendrement.

"-Pour toujours., répondis-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras, et me chanta ma berçeuse pour m'endormir. A moitié en train de sombrer dans le sommeil, je me repassai ces derniers mots dans la tête.

Forever.


	9. Chapter 9 : Explications

**Salut à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre vous ai plu. Ce chapitre là est plutôt cour, et il ne sert pas à grand chose dans l'avancement de la grossesse. Juste pour arranger les choses entre nos deux amoureux ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 9 : Explications**

**P.D.V de Bella**

La vie redevenait normale. J'étais revenue vivre chez les Cullens, Edward avait recommençait à me choyée. Alice me reprenait à nouveau pour Bella Barbie.

Mais néamoins, je savais que je n'avais pas tout dit à Edward. Je ne lui avait pas dit mes sentiments, je ne lui avait rien expliqué. Pour éviter toute nouvelle dispute, je devais mettre les choses au clair.

Un soir que j'étais affalée devant la télé en compagnie d'Emmett et Jasper, je décidais d'aller lui parler. Je montais donc dans la chambre, qui n'était éclairée que par une petite lampe faible. Edward était assis par terre en tailleur, les yeux fermés, écoutant de la musique. J'entrais. Edward ouvrit les yeux et me sourit joyeusement. Mon coeur se réchauffa. Dieu, que j'aimais cette homme ! Je m'asseyais difficilement à coté de lui.

"-Edward ? Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose, s'il te plait, dis-je doucement.

"-Oui, ma Bella ?, répondit le vampire en me fixant.

"-Bon, je...Je voulais t'expliquer pourquoi la dernière fois, lorsque l'on s'est disputés...Je voulais t'expliquer pourquoi j'avais des doutes à propos de tout ce que tu faisais pour moi.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent, sûrement parce qu'il se souvenait de ce que je lui avait dit.

"-Je t'écoute, lança-t-il.

_Courage Bella, tu peux y arriver, _pensais-je.

"-C'a a été difficile, depuis...ce qui m'est arrivée. Je n'ai pas eu un seul contact avec les hommes, avant que l'on se retrouve. J'avais peur. Peur de ce qui pouvait arriver de nouveau. Et c'est en partie pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu reconstruire une relation avec toi. Mon viol s'est déroulée récemment, et je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête pour recommencer à sortir avec quelqu'un. Mais il n'y a pas que pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu qu'on se remette ensemble. J'ai des doutes, Edward. Je me souviens incessament des paroles que tu m'as dites lorsque tu as rompu avec moi. Elles reviennent perpétuellement dans ma tête. Elles me font mal. Je doute à propos de ton amour pour moi. Je me...me demande si ce que tu m'as dit quand on s'est retrouvés, quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, est vrai. Et..., dis-je.

Edward m'interrompit, les yeux pleins de souffrance et de peine.

"-Bella, non...Je t'aime. Tu dois me croire. Je t'...

"-Mais tout est tellement confus ! Je ne m'y retrouve plus Edward. Une part de moi me dit d'y croire, mais l'autre partie me souffle de faire attention. Comment puis-je croire que tu m'aimes, alors qu'il y a des mois de cela, tu me disais le contraire ? Je me souviens de tes mots, Edward ! "Je ne veux plus de toi", tu m'avais dit. Ton visage était tellement vide d'émotions...Comme si ce que tu me disais ne te coûtait pas. J'ai toujours su que ton amour pour moi n'avait pas de sens. J'étais une humaine, banale, maladroite et idiote, et toi un vampire, magnifique, adroit et éternel ! Comment tu aurais pu m'aimer ? Voilà. Je doute. Mais je te jure Edward que je voudrais y croire. J'te l'jure.

Lorsque j'eus fini, il prit mes mains entre les siennes, et m'approcha de lui. Me regardant droit dans les yeux, il me dit.

"-Je comprends que tu doutes Bella. J'ai fais une erreur, la plus grosse de toute mon existence. Cette erreur, je la regretterais jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et je sais que je ne peux pas enlever tes doutes d'un claquement de doigts. Cela prendra du temps. Mais un jour, j'aurais regagner ta confiance. Je vais te dire une chose. Je voudrais que tu y croive, peut-être que ce ne sera pas possible. Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan. En 90 ans d'existence, je ne me suis jamais intéressé à une humaine. J'étais solitaire, et j'avais bien l'intention de le rester pour toujours, vu que personne ne m'intéressait. Puis, je t'ai rencontré, toi, petite humaine à l'odeur si alléchante, au visage si beau...Tu était différente des autres adolescents. Tu étais mature, discrète, intelligente. Et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Tu es devenue mon ange. Je venais te regarder toutes les nuits, assis par terre près de ton lit, si proche de ton visage. Dans le silence de la nuit, j'entendais ton coeur battre. J'entendais mon prénom sortir de tes lèvres. Je te regardais inlassablement tous les soirs. Si douce, si belle, tu étais. Je te chantais ta berceuse, très doucement. J'avais enfin trouver le rêve qui hantait mes nuits. Toi. Et je n'ai pas pu résister. Même si j'aurais dû ne pas m'approcher de toi, même si j'étais un monstre sanguinaire. Ensuite, tout s'est accéléré. Tu as deviné ce que j'étais. Et tu t'en ai fichu. Pour toi, ça n'avait aucune importance que je j'étais...Quelque temps plus tard, je t'ai emnenée à la clairière, nous nous sommes embrassés, nous avons dormis ensemble. Je t'ai présenter à ma famille. Il y a eu James, qui voulait te tuer. J'étais tellement mal, j'avais tellement peur qu'il n'y arrive. Mais on a réussi à tuer James. On a passés de si beaux mois ensemble...J'étais heureux, grâce à toi. J'avais une raison d'exister. Mais le problème, c'est que tu voulais te transformer en vampire. Moi, je ne voulais pas te damner Bella. Tu n'étais pas faite pour devenir un monstre, tu mérité une vie heureuse, des enfants, un mari...Je me souviens les disputes que nous avions au sujet de ta transformation. Il y a eu ton 18ème anniversaire. C'était horrible. Tu avais à nouveau faillie être tuée, à cause de mon espèce. Et cette fois-ci, j'ai du prendre une décision : je devais te quitter. Je t'aimais trop pour te condamner à une vie de dangers. Alors, j'ai rompu. Je ne voulais pas me séparer de toi, mais je me disais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je t'aimais tellement que j'étais prêt à tous les sacrifices, même si je devais en souffrir, pour toi. Et tu ne peux pas savoir comment tous ces mois où j'ai été séparé de toi ont été horribles...Horrible,termina-t-il, les yeux tristes.

Je ne pus dire un mot pendant quelques instants. Je le regardais fixement, sans pouvoir détourner le regard de ses yeux ocres. Lorsque ma voix réapparut, la seule chose que je prononça fut :

"-Oh"

Réaction bien faible, peu appropriée au discours remplit d'amour qu'il venait de me faire. Edward parut amusé par ma réaction. Il me caressa la joue doucement et posa un baiser sur mon front. Il attendit que je dise quelque chose d'autre. A mon avis, il allait attendre longtemps, vu comment j'étais bouleversée.

"-Je...Tu...m'aimes ?, demandais-je, faiblement.

Il s'approcha tout près de mon visage. Je pouvais sentir son haleine fraiche sur ma peau. Il répondit :

"-Oui, je t'aime.

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Je murmurai :

"-Je t'aime aussi.

Ma déclaration parut le rendre heureux, un immense sourire apparut sur son visage à lui, donnant l'impression de lui blesser les joues.J'entourais mes mains autour de son cou, et hésitante, je posai doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes. C'était tellement bon ! Sentir ses lèvres dures contre les miennes était la meilleur sensation que j'eus jamais ressentie. Nous bougeâmes nos lèvres à l'unisson. Puis, lorsque j'eus le souffle coupé et la tête qui tourne, il me repoussa doucement, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

"-Alors, tu veux bien qu'on recommence une relation, toi et moi ?, me demanda le vampire.

"-Je pense. Mais on ira doucement, tu veux bien ? Parce que je ne suis pas encore vraiment prête, mais je sais que si je ne commence pas maintenant, tu iras voir ailleurs et ça se serait...douloureux, finis-je en chuchotant.

Il s'esclaffa.

"-Tu crois que j'irai voir ailleurs ? Jamais. Je t'ai toi, ou personne d'autre sinon. On ira tout doucement je te le promets., dit-t-il.

Je souriais, et m'installer dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son torse. J'étais bien là. C'était le seul endroit où je voulais être. Avec lui.

**Bon pour avoir une idée de prénom pour le bébé de Bella, j'ai été regardé la liste des prénoms selon leur popularité aux Etats-Unis. Et j'ai trouvé des choses bien intéressantes. D'abord le prénom Jacob est en 1ère position des prénoms les plus donnés aux USA ; Edward est 145ème ; Isabella est (pour la liste filles) 2ème de la liste et Bella est 159ème, bien que Bella soit la contraction du prénom Isabella. Voilà, c'était juste pour m'amuser ! **

**Sinon, je vais faire un vote pour trouver le prénom du bébé garçon de maman Bella. Je vais mettre une liste de prénoms et je vais vous demandez de choisir parmi eux le prénom que vous voudriez que le bébé est. La liste suivante est : **

**1- Anthony**

**2- Benjamin**

**3- Robert (p'tit hommage au beau Robert Pattinson xD)**

**4- Alex**

**5- Nathaniel **

**6- Kyle ( vive Kyle XY ! hum désolé j'me tais)**

**7- Troy ( ZAC EFRON !! 333333333333 lol )**

**8- Chris**

**9- Mike ( même si j'pense pas que Eddy voudrait que son fils s'apelle comme ça mdr)**

**10- Kellan ( Kellan Lutz !!)**

**11- Zac (sans commentaires )**

**12- Brad (z'avez vu les fesses de Brad Pitt dans Troie ? !lol)**

**13- Michael (Prison Break !! )**

**Voilà. Sorry pour mes commentaires sur certains prénoms...J'pouvais pas m'en empêcher . J'avoue que j'ai même penser à mettre Edward, et s'aurait été "Edward II" lol. Ah un nouveau classement j'ai vu Jasper dans la liste et il est...attendez que je retrouve ... il est 471ème ! Et vous saviez que Cullen sa pouvait être un prénom ? Et beh oui ! Et Cullen est en 769ème position ! Bon, j'arrête avec mes conneries moi (auteur qualifiée d'hystérique et bonne pour l'asile).**

**Donc le truc c'est que vous choissisiez le nom que vous préféré dans la liste ( si y'en a aucun c'est...problématique lol), vous me le dites dans une review ( des reviews ! yes ! xD) et le prénom qui aura été le plus choisi sera attribué au beau (j'espère) petit bébé garçon de Bella !**

**Voilà, comme je pense pas que le bébé va naitre dans le prochain chapitre, vous avez donc jusqu'au chapitre 10 pour voter ! Si vous le voulez of course. Bye merci d'avoir lu ma fic et je vous adore tous ! Bon allez j'y vais j'ai mon calmant anti-folie à prendre lol.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Soirée surprise

**Coucou à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews, et pour avoir voté ! Svp, venez voter encore !**

**Je vous poste le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 10 : Soirée surprise**

**P.D.V de Bella**

Quel mot pourrais-je utiliser pour qualifier cette journée ?

Je n'en ai trouvé aucun. Depuis que Alice m'ait réveillée ce matin, à environ 7h30- alors que j'avais prévue une bonne grasse matinée- je cherche un mot qui pourrait qualifier cette journée de...

Shopping.

Alice m'emnène faire du...shopping. Beurk. Ce matin, entrant dans la chambre d'Edward et sautant sur le lit avant que ce dernier ai put la retenir, Alice me cria aux oreilles :

-"Bella ! BOUGE-TOI !!"

La journée commençe bien. Tirée de mon si confortable sommeil ( hum, je rêvais d'Edward en plus ), j'étais à présent d'une humeur des plus massacrantes. A peine je m'étais assise dans le lit, qu'Alice m'expose le programme de la journée :

De 7 h 32 à 7 h 40 : petit-déjeuner. Je signale en passant que j'ai toujours détesté prendre mon petit-déj. à toute vitesse. Mais bon Alice s'en fiche de ça.

De 7 h40 à 8 h 00 : Se doucher, se coiffer, se laver les dents, s'habiller.

De 8 h 00 à 14 h 30 : Magazins à Olympia. Je déteste Alice quand elle est comme ça.

De 14 h 30 à 19 h 30 : " Tiens, et si on jouer aux Barbies ? ( Vous savez j'ai entendu dire que ceux qui créer les Barbies avait l'intention de faire un film où je serai le personnage principal. Le film s'appellerait " Bella Barbie et le petit lutin noir ".

Et après ? Alice n'avait pas voulut me dire, mais j'ai remarqué qu'Edward souriait. Bizarre. Et voilà, ma journée d'enfer commença. Alice et Edward faillirent vomir en voyant le petit-déjeuner que je m'était préparée. Sandwich aux cornichons-ail-chocolat-sauce barbecue-gruyère-saucissons. J'adore ça au p'tit déjeuner ! Et je ne vous parle pas de ce que je prends parfois en plein milieu de la nuit. Donc pendant que je savourais mon petit-déjeuner, mes deux amis vampires pestaient contre mes envies de femme enceinte.

Après avoir fini de manger, Alice me prit par le bras et me tira jusqu'en haut, puis me jeta presque dans la salle de bain en disant " Vite ! ". Pffff...

Et puis à 8 h 00, je me retrouvais dans la voiture d'Alice, sans même avoir eu le temps de dire au revoir à mon chéri d'amour ( je suis d'un romantisme guimauve ce matin allez savoir pourquoi ). 35 minutes plus tard, nous étions à Olympia. Alice conduisait aussi vite que son frère, j'ai cru que j'allais accoucher prématurément. Puis pendant des heures qui me parurent des siècles, nous fîmes les magazins. Je censure ce passage qui pourrait choquer les plus jeunes d'entre vous.Et enfin après tant de torture, nous rentrâmes à la maison. Je sautai dans les bras de mon Edwardounetchéridamourquej'aimetantetàlafolieetpourtoujours et j'arrête encore une fois désolée, c'est les hormones.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de l'embrasser car le méchant petit lutin noir me tirai jusqu'à l'étage, et me fit entrai dans sa chambre qu'elle bouclai à triple tour ! Glups.

Alice m'assit sur une chaise devant sa coiffeuse. Ouvrant l'un des tiroirs, elle en sortit une trousse de maquillage, des produits de beauté, etc...Je regardais tout ces objets avec un air horrifié sur le visage. Mais pourquoi me maquillai-t-elle ? Je lui demandais :

"-Alice, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

"-Je m'amuse. Ca ne se voit pas ?

"-Tu sais quoi ? Bella Barbie est à l'hôpital pour avoir essayé de se suicider en avalant une dose d'arsenic."

Je commençai à me lever mais Alice me fit m'assoir sur mon siège.

"-Tiens toi tranquille et tais-toi., dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Je m'enfonçai dans le fauteuil en boudant. Je ne regardai pas une seule fois ce que faisait Alice sur mon visage.

5 h 30 plus tard, Alice rouvrit à nouveau un tiroir de sa coiffeuse et sortit un...masque de carrnaval. Un masque de carnaval ?

"-Euh...Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?, demandais-je, méfiante.

"-Comme je ne veux pas que tu voie comment je vais t'habiller, et puisque tu n'a pas regardé comment tu es maquillée et coiffée, je vais te couvrir les yeux pour que tout soit une surprise., répondit Alice.

Je grognai. Et quelque minutes plus tard, je béai d'ahurissement. Ouah. J'étais...indescriptible. Alice m'avait maquillée les yeux avec du masquara noir, mit un léger trait de eye-liner noir aussi. Mes lèvres était brillantes, Alice avait mis du glosse rose dessus. Mes cheveux était lisses en haut, et mes pointes tombaient en boucles bien définies dans le bas de mon dos. Simple mais beau. Ce qui m'étonna le plus, ce fut l'habit qu'Alice m'avait mit.

"-Mais...C'est toi qui a acheté ces vêtements ?, demandais-je à Alice.

Celle-ci hocha la tête.

"-Oui. Pendant que tu était en train d'essayer des vêtements, je suis allée dans une boutique en vitesse pour te l'acheter. En fait, je l'avais déjà commander sur Internet et je suis allée le chercher au magasin. Tu aimes ?, lança-t-elle, en souriant.

Je portai une robe blanche : le haut était un peu décolleté, et un ruban en soie blanche serrait le dessous de la poitrine. La robe tombaient jusqu'au cheville, légèrement soulevée par mon gros ventre. C'était magnifique.

"-Merci Alice. C'est très beau.Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as habillée comme ceci ?; lui dis-je.

"-Ne pose pas de question ! Allez viens !, me lança-t-elle.

Nous descendîmes à toute vitesse dans les escaliers, et entrâmes dans le salon. Alice appella :

"-Edward !"

Nous entendîmes une porte se claquait et en deux secondes, Edward fut devant moi. ll me regardait d'un air avide et appréciateur. Tout d'un coup, je compris :

"-Oh ! Nous..sortons ?

Ils me regardèrent suspicieusement. Je levai les mains en l'air :

"-Vous affolez pas, je vais pas protester !

Edward sourit, et Alice se relaxa. Mon vampire me prit par la main et m'emnena vers la porte d'entrée. Alice nous cria :

"-Bonne soirée ! "

Dehors, Edward me dit :

"-Tu es sublime, tu sais ?

Je rougis, et il rigola tendrement.

Après 25 minutes de route, la Volvo d'Edward se gara devant un restaurant. Nous étions à Seattle. Edward m'ouvrit la porte et m'aida à sortir de la voiture, en me prenant par la main. Nous entrâmes dans le restaurant, et un serveur nous conduisat à une table, dans un coin où il n'y avait personne. Le seul bruit qu'il y avait était la musique que jouait l'ochestre plaçait sur une estrade. Lorsque nous fûmes assis, je demandai à mon amoureux :

"-En quel honneur, cette soirée ?

Il sourit :

"-J'ai besoin d'une raison particulière pour inviter la femme que j'aime à diner dans un restaurant et passer une soirée rien qu'à deux ?

Je rigolai.

"-Pas spécialement. Je suis contente qu'on sorte tous les deux. Tranquilles..., lançais-je.

Il me caressa la main, et je lui souriait en retour.

Je commandai mon repas, obligée de m'en tenir aux plats proposés sur la carte. Je ne crois pas qu'il y avait un menu spécial " femmes enceintes". Ceci dit, c'était délicieux. Je remarquai qu'Edward paraissait nerveux. Je lui en demandai la raison.

"-Oh non non je ne suis pas nerveux. Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-t-il, me gratifiant de son sourire en coin éblouissant. Le tricheur ! Il savait que je ne savais plus de quoi je parlait lorsqu'il m'ébouissait ainsi.

Nous passâmes le reste de mon repas à discuter. De la grossesse, du bébé, de ce que nous allions faire plus tard...Cette soirée était la bienvenue. J'avais besoin de distraction, car sinon je pensais au bébé, et je passais mes journées à me demander et à prier le seigneur s'il existait de faire que mon petit garçon aille bien.

Lorsque j'eus finis de manger, Edward se pencha vers moi et me dit :

"-J'ai une surprise pour toi, mon amour.

Je le regardais, les yeux grands ouverts, se dirigeait vers l'estrade de l'orchestre et prendre le micro situait au milieu. Le silence s'était installé dans le restaurant. Les femmes bavaient devant Edward. Humpf. Il est à moi, attention, pensais-je, jalouse. Mon vampire commença à parler :

"-Bella, mon amour, je te dédie ce morceau, que j'ai composé pour toi, et en pensant à toi. Je t'aime."

Bien sûr, il avait dit ça en me regardant intensément, si bien que tout le monde dans la salle me regardait à présent. Je rougissait, mon coeur battait la chamade. Fébrile, j'entendis les premières notes de piano s'élevait dans la salle, douces et tendres. Le morceau était magnifique. Les notes allaient dans les aigus, la mélodie était très belle. Les mains d'Edward voletaient sur les touches. A la fin du morceau, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Mon amoureux se leva, et tou le monde applaudit. Il regagna la table, toujours en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il se rassit, et prit mes mains.

"-Merci, chuchotais-je, C'était magnifique.

Il m'embrassa doucement sur le front et me sourit.

"-Je t'aime ma Bella, dit-il simplement.

La soirée continua. Edward réussit à m'emnener sur la piste de danse, où les couples dansaient une valse. Comme au bal de promo, au tout début, Edward me prit sur ses pieds, et nous tournâmes en rond.

Puis, nous quittâmes le restaurant. Edward me dit qu'il m'emnener autre part, mais il ne voulut pas me renseigner plus. Pendant qu'il roulait, il me dit de fermer les yeux. Je lui obéis.

La voiture s'arrêta. Je voulus ouvrir les yeux, mais Edward, qui était déjà de mon côté, avait mit sa main dessus et je ne pus rien voir. Il m'aida à nouveau à sortir de la voiture, plus pour que je ne trébuche pas que par galanterie cette fois. Il me guida.

Finalement, il me stoppa je ne sais où. Il me fit m'assoeir sur quelque chose, un banc je crois.

"-N'ouvre les yeux que quand je te le dirais, d'accord ?, me dit-il.

J'hochai la tête. Edward enleva sa main de mes yeux, se plaça derrière moi, les mains sur mon ventre, puis chuchota :

"-Regarde le ciel."

J'ouvrais les yeux, et ma machoire tomba de surprise et d'éblouissement. Le ciel était bleu nuit, sombre, parsemé d'étoiles lumineuses. C'était la pleine lune. Mais le mieux, ce fut le feu d'artifices, bleu et or, qui explosa dans le ciel à ce moment là. Et encore mieux, la phrase que le feu d'artifice formait.

"Bella, tu es l'étoile dans mon ciel sombre, le point de lumière qui éclaire ma vie. Je t'aime."

Tout ça en grand, dans le ciel. Je me tournai vers Edward, qui me regardait tendrement. Je murmurai, émue :

"-C'est splendide.

"-Pas autant que toi, chuchota-t-il, les yeux remplient d'amour, d'amour pour moi.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains, et l'approchai pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, j'étais haletante. Edward respira un bon coup, puis dit :

"-Bella...

Il enfonça une main dans une poche, d'où il sortit une boite en velours noir.Il ouvrit la boite, et prit la bague en or sertie de diamants fins qui y était. Mon coeur rata un battement. Il déclara :

"-Isabella Marie Swan, ensemble, nous avons traversé tant d'épreuves. Tant de fois où j'ai cru te perdre, et où mon coeur s'est déchiré à cette idée. Tu as tout changée dans ma vie. Je veux passer ma vie à te protéger, toi mais aussi le bébé. Je t'aimerai pour l'éternité, jusqu'à la fin des temps, et bien plus encore. Je ne peux pas te dire combien je t'aime, car mon amour pour toi n'a pas de limites. Ma princesse, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Je n'arrivais pas à prononcer un mot. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Edward me regardait avec de l'espoir, de l'amour fou et de la tendresse.

"-Oui, chuchotais-je.

Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage, et il me passa la bague au doigt. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa fougueusement.

"-Je t'aime, mon coeur, me dit-il.

"-Je t'aime aussi., répondis-je.

La fin de la soirée se déroula merveilleusement bien. Nous marchions, heureux, nous nous embrassions.

Revenus à la maison, Alice, qui avait apparement prévenu toute la famille, me prit dans ses bras en babillant sur les préparatifs du mariage et en disant combien elle était heureuse pour Edward et moi. Nous eûmes les félicitations du reste de toute la famille, Esmé me prenant dans ses bras, au bord des larmes si elle avait pu, Emmett me soulevant précautionneusement ( à cause de mon ventre ) en disant qu'il était heureux que ce soit moi la femme d'Edward et pas Tania du clan des Denali ( Emmett dit que Tania est une vrai cinglée quand elle est avec Edward ), etc...

J'allais me coucher le sourire aux lèvres. Edward s'allongea à côté de moi, sa main droite caressant mon ventre et fredonnant ma berceuse.

**Voilà, le chapitre est fini ! Le morceau de piano qu'Edward joue pour Bella est un berceuse de Chopin. J'ai mis le lien de la vidéo sur mon profil si vous avait envie de l'écouter. J'ai trouvé que c'était une jolie composition, j'espère que vous aimez ! **

**Sinon, ceux qui n'ont pas encore voté, svp venez voté ! Je vous en supplie ! Merci pour ceux qui l'ont fait !**

**Je rappelle qu'il faut choisir un nom et pas deux ( certaines personnes en avaient mit deux ). **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je reviens bientôt avec le chapitre 11 ! **

**Bisous à vous tous !**


	11. Chapter 11 : My dreams

**Hello everyone !**

**J'ai un peu de retard pour ce chapitre. Désolée.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, elle m'ont fait très plaisir, comme d'habitude. Et merci à IrishGirl65, qui dans sa review, m'a fait signaler que je devrais accepter les reviews anonymes. Oui, parce que je suis bête, et que j'ai coché la case " reviews anonymes disable". Et fallait pas. **

**Bon, maintenant, je laisse le message d'acceuil, et j'essaie d'avoir de l'inspiration.**

**se concentre**

**Chapitre 11 : My dreams**

**P.D.V de Bella**

Un rêve. Aussi doux que ses lèvres, aussi beau que son visage, aussi chaud que la lave de ses yeux. Un rêve merveilleux. J'étais dans la clairière. Les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les arbres illuminaient le lieu. C'était tellement beau. Mais ce paradis n'aurait pas été complet si Edward n'avait pas été présent, là, à côté de moi. Caressant tendrement mon ventre. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas mon visage. Ses lèvres étaient tordues en un sourire amusé.

Soudain, tout changea.

Le ciel s'assombrit brusquement. Le vent se leva violement.

Edward disparut. Je m'affolai. Je baissai les yeux vers mon ventre. Il était plat.

Paniquée, je tentai de me lever. Une violente douleur dans le bas-ventre m'en empêcha. Je sentis quelque chose de chaud coulai le long de ma cuisse.

Du sang. Je saignais.

Mon bébé.

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Ouù était Edward ? Il fallait qu'il m'aide. Le bébé, mon bébé...

Je regardai tout autour de moi, sanglotante.

J'étais seule.

Et le sang coulait, coulait sans s'arrêter.

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je n'arrive plus à parler, à crier, à bouger.

Une grosse flaque s'était formée entre mes genoux. J'avais le vertige.

J'avais perdu mon bébé.

Je m'éveillais en criant.

"-Chut, mon amour, je suis là. Tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemard., me murmura une voix douce.

Je tournai la tête et découvrit Edward à côté de moi, un air inquiet sur le visage. Je me précipitai dans ses bras, et me serrai fort contre son torse. Je sentai mon gros ventre. J'étouffai un sanglot.

"-Vous êtes là, vous êtes là..., chuchotais-je, au bord des larmes.

Il me caressa doucement les cheveux, chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes à mon oreille. Après quelques minutes, je me séparais de lui. Il embrassa mon front.

"-Tu veux en parler ?, me demanda-t-il.

Je baissai la tête. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui en parler. Son doigt froid releva mon menton, ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens. Les mots sortirent donc sans que je puisse me retenir.

"-J'ai fait un cauchemar...où je...tu étais là au début, mon ventre était tout rond...Puis tout d'un coup, tu...tu as di...disparu et le bébé...j'avais...j'avais ..perdu le bébé...

Je saignais et c'était horrible..., belbutiais-je, en pleurant.

Edward me reprit dans ses bras, me berçant lentement. Il murmura :

"-Mon amour...Je suis là, je ne partirais pas. Et le bébé ira bien, tu ne le perdras pas. Tu dois te reposer, tu es épuisée. Bientôt, tu mettras au monde un beau petit garçon fort et en bonne santé. Et nous serons heureux. Et tu es ma femme. Tout ira bien, je te le jure. J'y veillerai. Personne n'aura mal. Personne.

Je ne répondis pas, souhaitant de tout mon coeur que ce soit vrai. Pitié, que mon bébé aillle bien...

Soudain, je ressentis un coup dans mon ventre, un peu douloureux. Je me redressai, les yeux écarquillés.

"-Edward ! Le bébé...Il a mis un coup de pied !, dis-je.

Je pris la main de mon vampire, et l'a mis sur mon ventre rond. Une deuxième fois, le bébé remit un coup. Malgré la douleur, j'étais heureuse. Edward rigola :

"-Tu vois, il est là. Et il sait quand sa maman est triste. Tes hommes n'aiment pas quand tu es triste.

Il se baissa pourmettre son orreille contre mon ventre. Souriant béatement, il dit :

"-J'entends son coeur !

Je rigolais joyeusement, comme lui. J'allongeais ma tête contre son épaule, et fermais les yeux.

Nous avions prévu de nous marier rapidemaent. Avant la naissance du bébé. Et grâce à Alice, la cérémonie fut prête trois semaines après qu'Edward m'est demandé en mariage. J'avais vu ma robe. Elle était très belle. C'était une robe blanche (évidemment ) style empire. Serrée sous la poitrine. La robe était en mousseline de soie, et il y avait également de la dentelle sur la poitrine. Tout était seulement retenu par une bretelle à droite en plume blanche. La robe de mariée tombait par terre, trainant un peu derrière. Alice l'avait faite de façon à se que le bébé est la place de rentrait sous le vêtement. Lorsque je la mit, je fus étonnée de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. J'étais très belle dedans.

J'étais impatiente de voir Edward dans son costume. Il allait être éblouissant, comme d'habitude.

Mes cheveux avait été bouclés, et Alice avait mis des perles bleues pâles dessus. J'étais peu maquillée, du masquara, du rouge à lèvres rose pâle aussi.C'était une cérémonie intime. Seul la famille d'Edward était là. Le mariage avait été prévu pour être dans la clairière. Edward et moi avions été d'accord dessus.

Vint le moment où je marchai vers l'autel, au bras de Carlisle. Alice était ma demoiselle d'honeur, Esmée et Rosalie mes témoins.

J'avançais, les yeux rivaient sur ceux d'Edward, qui me regardait lui aussi. Les yeux d'Edward était émerveillés, heureux, étincelants. Quand à moi, je devais sûrement sourire bêtement. Carlisle me conduit jusqu'à mon vampire et au prêtre. Un prêtre vampire. Pratique, puisque celui-ci ne s'étonnerait pas de voir Edward et sa famille étincelait sous le soleil.

Je précise qu'Alice avait fixé la date du mariage aujourd'hui, car elle avait vu qu'il ferait beau.. Elle savait que j'adorais le soleil.

Le prêtre parla, je ne l'écoutais pas. Edward et moi étions accrochés par le regard. C'était un moment parfait.

"-Isabella Marie Swan, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ?, demanda le prêtre vampire.

"-Oui, je le veux, dis-je.

"-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan ?

"-Oui, je le veux, dit mon vampire.

"-Par les liens du mariage qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée, termina le prêtre.

Edward prit mon visage entre ses mains et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Bon sang, même pendant le mariage, il doit être prudent ! Je nouais mes bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassai plus énergiquement. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, il me sourit. Tout le monde applaudit, des hurlements de joie retentirent. Je tournai la tête, et vit Emmett et Jasper qui criaient tous les deux. Je rigolais. Edward et moi descendirent les marches de l'autel. Esmée se précipita vers moi, les yeux brillants. Elle me serra dans ses bras. Carlisle vint à son tour, me serra lui aussi, et me dit :

"-Bienvenue dans la famille, ma fille."

Je lui sourit. Edward m'embrassa sur le front, son bras autour de ma taille.

Nous passâmes notre nuit de noces à Paris, dans un hôtel. Nous assistâmes à un coucher de soleil.

La vie ne pouvait pas être meilleure.

J'étais enceinte.

J'étais amoureuse.

J'étais Isabella Marie Cullen.

**C'est pas beau ? Je suis contente de ce chapitre.**

**Finalement, je pense que je n'aurais pas d'inspiration mais en écoutant la musique en même temps, elle arrive !**

**Bye à tous et bisous !**


	12. Chapter 12 : It's the end baby

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer.**

**Je profite d'écrire la suite puisque je n'ai pas encore reçu Breaking Dawn.**

**Au fait, qui l'a ??**

**Bon, bonne lecture, et vive BD !!**

**Chapitre 12 : It's the end baby**

**P.D.V de Bella**

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!, hurlais-je.

J'haletai fortement. Mon Dieu.

Edward se précipita dans la chambre.

"-Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??, dit-il l'air affolé.

Je le regardai, horrifiée. Et prononçai les mots.

"-Je vais accoucher."

En 15 minutes, nous arrivâmes à l'hopital ( Edward avait roulé à presque 200 kilomètres/heures, tellement il était paniqué ). Edward avait prévenu Carlisle, qui avait dit aux infirmiers de préparer un brancard pour moi. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le hall de la clinique, je fus allongée et conduite vers la salle d'accouchement.

Carlisle avait interdit à Edward de venir. Celui-ci avait donc dû rester en arrière, et je revoyais encore son visage désemparé.

Carlisle se mit à côté de moi, et me dit d'un ton calme :

"-Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Je veux que tu respire.

L'équipe médicale s'installa. Pendant ce temps, je criais à la mort. Les contractions revenaient, toujours plus fortes et douloureuses.

"-Carlisle, j'ai peur, dis-je au médecin.

Le patriarche des Cullens posa sa main froide sur mon front et me dit :

"-Tout va bien se passer. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Une contraction qui me fit hurler m'empêcha de répliquer.

Carlisle se posta devant moi.

"-Bon, Bella, quand je te le dirais tu va pousser, d'accord ?

J'hochai la tête, incapable de parler.

"-Allez, respire."

J'insiprai un grand coup.

"-Maintenant, pousse !"

Et je poussai de toutes mes forces. Puis criais de douleur.

"-Respire, Bella, respire.", me dit Carlisle.

Malheuresement pour lui, la douleur me rendait de mauvaise humeur.

"-Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire à votre avis ?!, répliquais-je, à moitié en train de hurler.

Je gémissais. J'avais trop mal.

"-Pousse !"

J'obéis. Une nouvelle vague de douleur me percuta.

"-Je vois la tête, Bella ! Tu y es presque, courage ! Tu vas y arriver. Pousse !, me dit Carlisle.

Et je poussai, poussai. Je voulais que tout ça s'arrête.

Je souffrai une dernière fois, me déchirant de toutes parts.

"-Bravo, Bella ! Regarde...Ton petit garçon.

Après avoir découpé le cordon ombilical, il me montra mon bébé.

Je vus une petite tête, toute fripée, couverte de cheveux bruns. Des petites mains, un petit corps.

"-Mon bébé...", murmurais-je, heureuse.

Je sourai, et rigolai faiblement.

"-Il est en parfaite santé, j'ai l'impression. Tu as réussi Bella. Bravo petite maman. Edward va être fou de joie.", lança Carlisle, tout sourire.

Je lui sourit, et chuchotais :

"-Nathaniel...

Je commençai à voir un peu noir. Je me sentais sombrai, lentement. J'entendis un infirmier dire :

"-Docteur, son coeur ralentit !"

Puis, le noir m'absorba.

**P.D.V d'Edward**

J'attendis dans le hall, anxieux. Ma Bella était en train d'accoucher.

Je priais de tout mon coeur pour que tout se passe bien.

Soudain, Alice sursauta. Je me retournai vers elle. Elle avait une vision.

Lorsque elle en sortit, je sus que si elle avait pu, elle aurait fondu en larmes.

Je me précipitai à ses côtés, et la prenant par les épaules, lui demandait :

"-Qu'as tu vu ?"

Elle me regarda, effrayée, bouleversée. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était faible et brisée.

"-Bella...Elle..., commença-t-elle.

Elle fut interrompu par Carlisle qui courrait vers nous. Notre père me regarda, ses traits ravagés par la tristesse. Je regardai tour à tour Alice et Carlisle.

"-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dites-le moi !, criais-je.

Alice baissa la tête. Carlisle s'avança vers moi et posa une main sur mon épaule. Il me cachait ses pensées, et je voyais qu'il n'arrivait pas- qu'il ne voulait pas-sortir les mots qu'il allait prononcer.

"-Edward...Bella est..Je suis tellement désolé. Elle est...morte."

J'écarquillai les yeux, refusant de le croire.

"-Non. Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Elle ne peut pas..., dis-je.

Je me mis à courir vers la salle d'accouchement, ignorant les cris d'Alice et de Carlisle derrière moi. Ils me mentaient, ma Bella ne pouvait pas être morte. C'était impossible, non...

J'ouvrais la porte à la volée. M'arrêtais.

Sur le lit se tenait ma Bella. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Un air paisible sur ses si beaux traits. Immobile.

J'avançai d'un pas hagard. Touchais sa peau. Froide.

La réalité commençai à s'imposer dans ma tête.

_On m'a tendu un paquet d'langes_

_Dans lequel petit homme dormait_

_Puis on m'a dit d'une voix étrange_

_Que c'était tout ce qui m'restait_

_Tout le monde était très gentil_

_Et moi je ne comprenais pas_

_Que dans son cœur y avait la vie_

_Et qu'dans le tien il faisait froid_

Je tombai à genoux.

Et je sangolait de mes pleurs sans larmes.

C'était fini. Fini.

"-Bella...Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? Reviens je t'en supplie, reviens ! Je peux pas vivre sans toi, mon amour. Reviens...", pleurais-je.

J'entendis quelqu'un entrait dans la salle. Une main se posa sur le haut de mon bras, et Carlisle me dit :

"-Avant de...Elle voulait l'appeller Nathaniel."

Je le savais. On en avait parler. Elle avait eu l'air si heureuse à ce moment-là.

_On m'a tendu un paquet d'langes_

_Dans lequel petit homme dormait_

_Puis on m'a dit d'une voix étrange_

_Que c'était tout ce qui m'restait_

_Tout le monde était très gentil_

_Et moi je ne comprenais pas_

_Que dans son cœur y avait la vie_

_Et qu'dans le tien il faisait froid_

"-Elle s'est battue. Elle voulait que votre bébé aille bien. Ca l'aurait détruite si Nathaniel était mort et qu'elle aurait vécu.", continua-t-il.

Je ne répondis toujours pas. J'étais perdu. Sans elle, je ne pouvais pas penser, je ne pouvais pas parler, je ne pouvais rien faire.

"-Viens, Edward. C'est fini. Tu as encore votre petit garçon. Tu dois t'en occuper. Pour elle"

Ces paroles eurent le don de me faire réagir. Mais pas de la manière dont Carlisle souhaitait.

"-NON ! CE N'EST PAS FINI ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! JE VEUX QU'ELLE REVIENNE !!

"-Edward, elle est morte, tu ne peux pas la ramener. Personne ne le peux. Je suis désolé, mon fils, j'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle vive. On a tout essayé Edward, on a tout fait pour la sauver. Mais c'était trop tard.

"-LAISSE-MOI ! TU M'ENTENDS ? LAISSE-MOI !, hurlais-je.

Carlisle, voyant que je ne bougerais pas, s'en alla.

Je me levais péniblement. Je m'allongeai à côté de l'amour de ma vie. Et la prit dans mes bras. Pleurant séchement contre elle. Je perdai toute notion du temps.

"-Reviens-moi, je t'en supplie..."

**Voilà, c'est fini. Peut-être que vous n'allez pas appréciez la fin, qui est triste. **

**Je vais faire un dernier chapitre, qui sera l'épilogue.**

**Les phrases en italiques sont une chanson, qui s'appelle "Un enfant de toi", de Phil Barney. J'ai trouvé que la chanson correspondait très bien au chapitre.**

**Voilà, ne m'en voulez pas trop, je vous en supplie. J'espère quand même que vous ne serez pas trop déçus. Je sais que vous auriez souhaité une fin heureuse, que Bella, Edward et Nathaniel soit tous ensemble. **

**Au fait, aimez-vous le prénom ? C'est Nathaniel qui a gagné le concours alors voilà.**

**Gros bisous à vous tous, et à bientôt pour l'épilogue !**


	13. Chapter 13 : épilogue

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je suis désolée d'avoir tuée Bella mais je ne voyais pas d'autres fins. **

**Bon, bonne lecture !**

**Epilogue : 6 ans plus tard**

**P.D.V d'Edward**

6 ans plus tard.

"-Ah, tu m'énerves ! Tu as encore triché, oncle Emmett !, cria un petit garçon.

Je souris, et me dirigeais vers le salon. Là se trouvait, assis autour d'une table basse, Emmett et Nathaniel, mon fils.

"-C'est faux, j'ai pas triché !, nia le grand vampire.

"-Papa ! Oncle Emmmett a triché !, me dit Nathaniel, une moue boudeuse sur son visage.

Je le regardai tendrement, et m'assit à côté de lui.

"-Emmett, rappelle-moi ton âge ?, demandais-je à mon frère.

"-Euh...attends, laisse moi calculer. 21 ans ?

"-Non, Emmett, je parlais de ton âge mental. Parce que ça m'étonnerait que tu es 21 ans d'âge mental, rétorquais-je, sarcastique.

Nathaniel éclata de rire, Emmett fronça les sourcils.

"-Je ne vais pas te dire choses grossières en face de Nathaniel mais...", commença mon frère.

_Espèce de crétin. Je vais me venger Edward !_, finit-il en pensées.

Je rigolais devant ses menaces.

"-Ca ne marchera pas Emmett, Edward va lire tes pensées, et ta vengeance va échouer", dit une voix douce qui sonnait comme la plus belle des musiques.

Alice.

Celle-ci apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ma chère soeur. Elle avait beaucoup changée. A notre grande tristesse, notre petit lutin joyeux et sautillant avait disparu en même temps que Bella. Alice avait été autant affectée que moi de la mort de ma bien-aimée. Elle avait passée tout son temps à s'occuper de Nathaniel, dont elle était devenue la marraine. Je ne fis pas attention à la réponse d'Emmett, perdu dans mes pensées et mes souvenirs.

Il y a six ans que j'avais perdu l'amour de ma vie, ma vie elle-même. S'il n'y avait pas eu Nathaniel, je n'aurais pas décidé de vivre plus longtemps que mon ange.

Nathaniel avait bien grandi. C'était un beau petit garçon aux boucles brunes, au visage pâle et aux yeux marrons, aussi profonds que ceux de sa mère. Il était vif d'esprit, sage et joueur. Très observateur, comme je le remarquais souvent, toujours avec une pointe de tristesse en pensant à la personne qui l'avait été aussi. C'était le digne fils de sa mère. Je l'aimais tellement. Il était la raison à laquelle je me raccrochais les jours où le désespoir m'envahissait.

Toute ma famille m'avait aidée, m'avait soutenue. Surtout Alice. Carlisle et Esmée était triste d'avoir perdu leur fille, Rosalie d'avoir perdu une amie, Jasper d'avoir perdu une soeur et de voir Alice triste, Emmett de ne plus pouvoir rigoler avec sa petite soeur.

Quand à Nathaniel, je lui avais raconté pourquoi Bella était morte. Il était tellement triste. Alice et moi lui racontions souvent les moments que nous avions eu avec Bella. Alice lui racontais les journées de shopping, les soirées pyjamas. Et moi je lui racontais les nuits passées chez elle à la regarder dormir, notre mariage, et plus encore...

Une petite main tirant sur mon bras me tira de mes pensées. Je tournais la tête et vit mon fils près de moi. Je remarquai qu'Alice et Emmett étaient partis.

"-Tu penses à maman, papa ?, me demanda le petit bonhomme.

Je le regardai tristement, et hochai la tête.

"-Elle me manque papa. J'aurais voulu qu'elle soit là, et qu'elle me tienne dans ses bras. Qu'on soit tout les deux dans ses bras.", me dit-il.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Les miens aussi,si j'avais pu pleurer. Je pris mon petit garçon dans mes bras.

"-Elle est là, j'en suis sûr. Elle est là, et elle nous regarde, elle pense à nous. Elle aussi aurait aimer te prendre dans ses bras.", répondis-je, faiblement.

Nathaniel posa sa tête contre mon épaule. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un petit moment.

"-Eh, les garçons, vous voulez venir jouer avec nous ? Emmett va défier Jasper au lancer de balle de baseball en montagne !, nous dit Alice.

Mon fils se releva, et son visage s'éclaira.

"-Oh oui !, dit-il.

Il courut vers Alice, qui le prit dans ses bras. Elle me regarda et dit :

"-Tu viens ? "

"-Non, allez-y. Vous me direz qui a gagné quand vous reviendrez.", répondit-je.

Elle comprit que j'avais envie de rester seul. Elle et Nathaniel partirent.

Je mis mon visage entre mes mains. Soupira.

Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Nathaniel. Au fait qu'il aimerait qu'elle soit là.

Souvent, je sentais sa présence. Je ne savais pas si mon ange était vraiment là, ou si c'était mon imagination. Et en ce moment même, je la sentais près de moi.

Peut-être était-elle vraiment ici. A nous regarder. Je relevais la tête. Regardai autour de moi. Soudain, les mots sortirent sans que j'y réfléchisse :

"-Je t'aime ma Bella"

Pourquoi l'avais-je dit ? Etait-ce parce que je voulais qu'elle le sache, qu'elle sache que je ne l'oublierai jamais, que je ne referais jamais ma vie ?

Je rigolais de moi-même.

Néammoins, je la sentais encore. Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait. J'aurais tellement aimé sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa peau si douce me caressait, sa belle voix me réprimandais, son rire quand j'essayait de l'amuser...

"-Je t'aime", répétais-je.

Je suis sûr qu'elle devait rire de moi à ce moment là.

Je rigolais encore une fois.

"-Tu es là ?, demandais-je.

Quel idiot j'étais.

Un rayon de soleil s'infiltra par la fenêtre. Ma peau se mit à briller comme un diamant.

Bella adorait le soleil. Elle ne s'est jamais aperçue qu'elle était le soleil-même.

Elle adorait également me voir briller dans la lumière. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris c'est que c'était elle qui me faisait briller.

Tant par ses rayons que par sa présence.

Elle avait illuminée toutes les personnes qui l'avaient connue. Elle nous avait tous rendu heureux.

Qui aurait pu savoir qu'il y aurait eu une éclipse permanente ?

Le soleil est mort. Avant de partir, il nous a donné une éclaircie.

Nathaniel.

Et cette éclaircie, je ferais tout pour qu'elle reste en vie.

Tout.

**Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre de ma fic. J'espère que vous l'avez aimez. En tout cas, j'ai aimé vos reviews qui étaient toutes très gentilles et agréables à lire.**

**Cet épilogue est très mélancolique, mais je me sens mélancolique (faut dire que je devrais arrêter d'écouter des chansons qui sont tristes ).**

**Je vais écrire d'autres fics, pour le moment j'ai une idée de one-shots avec soit Edward/Bella ou Jasper/Alice.**

**Bisous à tous, je vous adore et à bientôt !**

**3333333333333333333333333**


End file.
